


Titanic: A Korrasami Story

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: “The Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was...”





	Titanic: A Korrasami Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from TLOK.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

* * *

 

“The Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was...” 84 year old Asami said, to the research crew.

* * *

 

Southampton, England, April 10 1912.

It is almost noon on sailing day. A crowd of hundreds blackens the pier next to the Titanic like ants on peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

On the pier horsedrawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense crowd. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, waving and shouting ‘bon voyage’ wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above.

A white Renault, leading a silver-gray Daimler-benz, pushes through the throng leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars, people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking White Star Line officials.

The Renault stops and the liveried driver scurries to open a door for a young woman dressed in a stunning black and red outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. She is 18 years old and beautiful, regal of bearing, with piercing green eyes.

It's Asami Sato. she looks up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal.

“I don't see what all the fuss is about.” she says. “It doesn't _look_ any bigger than the Mauretania.”

A personal Valet opens the door on the other side of the car for Iroh II, the 21 year old heir to his grandfather’s fortune. Iroh is handsome. Albeit arrogant and rich beyond meaning.

“You can blase’ about some things, Asami, but not about the Titanic.” he moves beside his fiancee and stretches his arms out infront of them, pointing towards the grand ship. “It's over a _hundred feet_ longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It's has squash courts, a Parisian cafe… even Turkish baths.” He added. He turns to give a hand to Asami’s father, Hiroshi Sato, who descends from the touring car behind him.

Hiroshi is a 50ish society emperor, from one of the most prominent philadelphia families. He lost his wife Yasuko, several years back, and rules his household with an iron will.

“Your daughter is much too hard to impress Hiroshi.” Iroh says, indicating a puddle, “Mind your step.”

Gazing up at the ship, “So this is the ship they say is unsinkable.” Hiroshi says.

“It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship.” Iroh adds. He waves down one of the ship’s porters to come and pick up their luggage.

“Sir, you’ll have to check your baggage through the main terminal round that way-”

Iroh interrupts the porter’s rambling and nonchalantly hands the man a fiver. And the porter’s eyes dilate. (five pounds was a monster tip in those days)

“I put my faith in you good sir.” Iroh curtly patted him on the back. “Asami, may I walk you to your quarters?”

Asami nodded, once again lifting her gaze towards the ship.

* * *

 

_Present time;_

“It was the ship of dreams. To everyone else… to me it was a slave ship, taking me back to america in chains.” Asami said. She wrapped her arms around herself. “Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.”

“Ms.Sato, did you not want to be wedded to Iroh?” the CNN reporter asked.

“At the time, I didn't care. My dad and his family just wanted us to be a rich power couple. But all that changed until I met Korra.” Asami said with a smile.

* * *

 

From several blocks away, towering above the buildings like the skyline of a city, the steamer’s whistle echoes across southampton. Meanwhile, a very serious pai-sho game is in progress in a pub about a block away.

Korra and Bolin, both about 17, exchange a glance as the other two players argue in swedish. Korra is American, a bit muscular, about 5’7. Her brown chestnut hair is cut short down to her shoulders. She is an artist, and has adopted the bohemian style of drawing in paris. She's very self-possessed, and sure-footed. Bolin on the other hand, has a brother Mako, who decided to stay behind to become a cop. Bolin is very expressive, naive, and high-spirited...often getting on Korra’s nerves.

The other two men continue to argue.

“You stupid fish head! I can't believe you bet our tickets!” said a tall, lanky man named Shin.

“ _You_ lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now whut up and pick up a piece!” Mushi argued back.

“Hit me again Mushi” Korra said, her voice all jaunty.

Mushi licks his lips nervously, refusing to move a piece. The game has been going on for a while. With coins and bills from different countries placed in the middle. Two 3rd class tickets sit on top of the stack. The Titanic’s whistle blows again. Final Warning.

“Moment of truth boys,” Korra says smugly. “Someone's life is about to change.” her blue eyes shift from bolin to mushi.

“Korra you have 9 winning moves,” Bolin whispers to Korra. “And Mushi’s got squat!”

“Mmm” Korra hums. Pretending to think. Then she turns to Bolin, her brows furrowed.

“Sorry Bo, but you're not gonna see Mako for a while.” She then slaps a Pai-sho piece on the board. “CAUSE YOU’RE GOING BACK TO AMERICA!” spectators in the pub began to shout and whoop, congratulating their win.

(to be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if anyone else has done this, but I just recently re-watched the Titanic, and thought it would be a good idea to "fandomise" it!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Ill try to update weekly!


End file.
